


A Tale of Two Dog Owners/人类观察物语

by EleanorYang



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorYang/pseuds/EleanorYang
Summary: #五次Bear因气氛紧张而感到焦虑，一次他把两位主人吓到了#RF/狗狗视角/原创内容和剧集内容均有提及/让我们假装第四季之后从未发生#隐晦的D/S调性#如果有梗源的话，罗伯特·彭斯的《两只狗》？#作者：哎，越写越死硬狗派了





	A Tale of Two Dog Owners/人类观察物语

——

 

五月的阳光明媚得令人生厌。天气太热了，老Uno很想就躺在草坪上睡一觉，不要动，但是一旦他停下，主人就会用担忧的目光看他，又亲又抱，生怕他抑郁了。

 

很显然，最近有个狗主口若悬河地论述了犬类抑郁的种种可能，导致这个公园的狗主人社群现在对其充斥着无稽恐慌。因此他现在不得不缓慢地踱着步，慢得连矮他一头半的Sammy都能跟他并肩行走。

 

“要是非让我到处跑不可，至少给我把毛剪一剪啊。全剃掉也行。”

 

他这么感慨了一下，收获了身旁的泰迪犬一个惊惧的眼神，和夸张的反对意见。

 

“我——的——天——！你怎么能！天啊，光秃秃的还怎么见人，啊，想想就恶心——urghhhhhh——要是我的毛全掉光了，我会马上得抑郁的。”

 

金毛斜瞥了一眼这身高不足自己二分之一的小怪物身上干干净净的巧克力色卷毛，对他的言论不置可否。Sam从来就不明白是不是？不是所有狗都像Sam一样一旦剃了毛就会彻底变丑的。金毛就不会，剃一点毛不会有损他的魅力，他也一样会高大健壮，闪闪发亮。

 

然后马里努阿犬忽然开口说话，把小泰迪吓了一跳。年长的金毛犬也愣了一下，因为Bear是他们中最不常开口讨论自己感受的一只。事实上Uno根本就不记得他说过“你们别急着动，我去捡球。”“包在我身上。”“需要我帮忙吗？”和“好的，了解。”之外的任何话。退役军犬或多或少都是这样。大概是见识过硝烟中真正的残忍之后，就很难再投入到平凡的幸福之中了，它可能会看起来十分虚假。只有任务和竞争看起来最切实可靠。

 

托Bear的福，它们这个三人小队在公园的抢球比赛中几乎无败绩。Uno决定他们跟谁打，Bear负责行动，Sammy……Sammy负责用垃圾话把对手吵个半死，Uno一直好奇他的红发女主人要是能听懂狗狗说什么，还会不会允许Sammy用那张嘴亲她。但总之，尽管他们配合无间，Bear从来不开口讨论自己的生活。他的主人们平常的工作，家居生活，一概不说。

 

但他现在却开口了。Uno和Sammy愣得忘了追他，眼睁睁看着Bear把球一路带到树林另一侧，又带了回来。而Bear——Bear对自己刚才开了口一事感到微妙的羞赧跟难堪。

 

“你……你刚刚说什么？”

 

Bear呜咽两声，低头用前爪扒拉着已经粘满泥土的球。

 

“我说——我倒没有抑郁，但最近挺焦虑的。跟我的主人——主人们有关系。”

 

——

 

普通的狗狗球赛过后的庆祝活动，就这样演变成了交心大会。当然，他们仨还一直漫无目的地赶着球。他们可不想让主人们意识到他们是在八卦。尤其是Harold，Bear说。其实他不太愿意讨论自己主人的私生活，因为Harold是一个非常注重隐私的人，被人打探隐私会让他感到非常不适。

 

（考虑到他整个事业就建立在打探别人隐私的基础上，Bear觉得有点讽刺。但这一点没必要让Uno跟Sammy知道。他爱Harold，而且希望Uno跟Sam也喜欢他，不要以为他只是随便一个什么虚伪的人类。）

 

“所以到底怎么回事儿？？？”

 

Sammy迅速急迫地发问。

 

“天啊，这个故事真挺长的。呃——你记得我主人跟你们的主人是怎么自我介绍的吗？他说自己在法律公司全职工作，另外一个经常带我来的John是财管经理人？说他们只是朋友，John认养了我但总是没空，所以我基本就一直住在Harold家？”

 

“嗯哼，”Uno点点头。

 

“长话短说，那里没一个字是真的。”

 

——

 

“我就知道！”Sammy激动得差点蹦到球上。“我就知道他们是一对！”

 

Bear看了他一眼，保持了几秒钟的沉默。Uno觉得这可能是因为他脑子里的批评太多，实在不知道说那句好。

 

“认真的？你的重点在这里？重点难道不是他俩在职业和身份上也一直撒谎吗？”

 

Bear认同了Uno。“是，这是重点。而且他俩真的不是一对。他俩是……算是雇佣关系。也算是朋友。他们……算是私人安全顾问吧。他们基本二十四小时都在工作，所以我其实住在他们的……办公室。Harold负责案头工作，调查研究，John负责行动，保护顾客，打坏蛋。他们对我都很好。Harold不太喜欢我咬书和皮鞋，但我发誓我只是想研究一下他喜欢的东西，拆开看看里面有什么之类的，但我现在也没弄明白一摞纸或者一块折起来涂了漆的皮子有什么好玩的。John的爱好就容易理解多了，跑跑，跳跳，打打架，玩玩火药，什么的，跟我小时候的玩伴大兵们差不多，我也很喜欢。Harold给我吃很健康的狗粮，John给我吃很好吃的……什么好吃的都有，狗狗丹麦酥，高档餐厅的盒饭……真的。说起来我都会有点饿。以前我在阿富汗打仗的时候经常吃不太饱，现在简直就是活在天堂。”

 

“恕我直言，看上去你没任何理由焦虑。难道他们在家经常吵架吗？”

 

“……不。或许这就是问题。他们俩……我搞不清楚他们俩在干嘛，但我能感觉到他们经常心情不好。如果我知道原因——或许还能帮帮忙什么的。但是我弄不明白。就只是……家里气氛经常会莫名就变得灰暗……尴尬……粘稠……好像有什么东西变质了，但就是找不到……扔不出去。我不知道怎么办。跟我熟悉的环境很不一样。我以前住过军队和黑帮，那儿的人跟狗差不了太多。这两个是——很不一样。”

 

Sammy没听懂Bear在说什么。Uno生活在一个大家庭里，要明白得多。人与人的关系实在复杂，那些尴尬而意味深长的眼神和沉默有些确实不好懂。Sammy就没有这样的困扰，她的主人恨不得把脑子里所有事都blahblah地讲出来。他歪着头装作在思考的样子，但Uno其实怀疑那小脑袋瓜里根本没有用于思考的零部件。

 

“……举个例子？”

 

Bear开始慢慢回忆这几个月以来发生的一切，适当地隐去一些细节，讲给Uno和Sammy听。

 

——

 

第一次发生在几个月前的十一点左右。Bear八点就吃完了食盆里的饭，但Harold和John一直没回来。回来的时候，Harold两条腿都瘸了。John试着搀扶他，但Harold不太配合。他的声音听起来充满疼痛，直到他坐在电脑桌前打开电脑，也一直不跟John说话。

 

“你想怎么样呢？”

 

John的声线里有点愠怒。“我说过抱歉了。但我们需要救人。”

 

“用合适的方法，而不是暴露在狙击手的范围内！。”

 

“当时只有这样了，我在柜台后面不能射击——我清楚自己的能力，也没有受伤。你本来也不会，要不是——”

 

Harold叹了口气。

 

“我很抱歉，拖累了你的逃跑路程。”

 

最可怕的是那语气里一点讽刺都没有。就好像他是真的，真的，真的很抱歉。

 

而John更加不舒服了。

 

“我不是这个意思，”他说。

 

从Bear的角度就能看到他身上的肌肉紧绷起来。西装后面背肌的形状都变了。

 

他俩就像两面镜子一样不断地向对方反射抱歉的情绪。Bear也被波及了。这两个人的难过让他感到很难过。直到Harold打开电脑开始做他所谓的“善后工作”，并试着开了个玩笑，说坐轮椅出外勤其实比走路要快。John要看Harold的伤，被拒绝了，因为医生已经看过了。然后Harold说John其实可以走了，目前没有什么需要他的工作。

 

Bear也在心里暗暗希望John快点走。不是他不喜欢John，只是John一直在Harold边上团团转。一会儿挪到左边，一会儿挪到右边，一直盯着电脑，注意力又一点也不像在电脑上的样子。最重要的是，Bear自己也很想上前去嗅嗅Harold的腿，确认他一切都好，可John总是挡着他的路。

 

但John真正离开的时候，Bear又难受起来。Harold开口赶客的一瞬间他就能看到John的尾巴伤感地垂下来。但他除了“那好”以外什么都没说，只是静静离开了。

 

他走以后Bear才意识到，Harold的注意力也根本不在电脑上。他目视着特工出门的方向良久，后来又站起身来，艰难地挪到窗边。先是看着John，等那个身影消失之后，他开始凝望整个城市，直到晴朗的白昼取代了街灯的微弱光芒。

 

——

 

第二次在第一次不久之后。

 

当时他们仨正在一间对犬类一点不友好的早餐店吃饭，但Harold通过伪装强硬固执的坏脾气老瘸子，硬是把他给带进去了。POI就在这间早餐店工作，她本人很喜欢狗，所以违反规定特许Bear进入。Harold立即来了一个一百八十度的态度转变，褒奖POI——服务生Yolanda，是这间店里唯一还算像话的人类。Bear觉得后面那个Ursula也挺好看的，但Harold没问他的意见，所以他什么也没说。

 

John在忍笑。他的脸都快涨红了。Harold一直瞪他。然后开始跟他解释他的任务——潜入SM俱乐部，装作应聘助手岗位。POI的一位闺中密友是她的遗产受益人。对方是一家SM俱乐部的女主人(mistress)，“双重意义上的”。Bear不太明白SM俱乐部是什么，也不明白“女主人”为什么会有双重含义（他脑子里只有Sammy家蹦蹦跳跳一句一个so what和like yeah的女高中生主人），更不明白John为什么看上去像即将伸头去被人打一闷棍一样。好像他不喜欢跟任何“女主人”打交道一样。

 

Harold开始试着安抚他。

 

“我理解，这会令你想起一些不愉快的工作经历——比如，”

 

John喝了一口柠檬水，轻柔地开口，好像Harold才是该受安抚的那个。“我没事。总得有人干活啊。更何况，全世界的“女主人”们加起来也没我之前那位恐怖。她们一般只会让自己的下属(subordinate)难堪，不会真动手准备把他们杀掉。”

 

Harold依旧看起来很担忧。

 

“如果跟她对话令你不适，觉得她控制欲过强什么的，可以告诉我，我们总可以试着计划Plan B……”

 

John想到了什么，又开始忍笑。

 

“……我一天十八个小时都在跟一个一边监听我一边对我发号施令的人打交道。俱乐部女主人听上去比他软弱多了。”

 

Harold脸上自豪和尴尬混杂在一起。他抿了抿嘴巴，低头开始吃饭，也不再说话。

 

John跟Harold后来达成共识，John可以把Bear也带去俱乐部，一条忠诚而凶猛的军犬能够提升他的“职业形象”。Harold先行离开，于是Bear留在了John脚边。

 

John把尚未连通的蓝牙耳机取出来攥在手里，低头对Bear微笑。John的微笑使Bear完全忘记了Ursula的脸。要是那微笑之中没有奇异的苦涩就更好了。为什么他总是能看上去既快乐又悲伤呢？

 

John说：“我是不是该先警告你，不要乱认我们要去见的这个女人当主人？你可要记住了，我们俩只有一个主人。”

 

——

 

第三次。

 

第三次，悲伤的情绪实在过于剧烈，Bear几乎不愿意回想。一位朋友的死亡压垮了John，他消失了很长时间。Bear觉得他会回来，也一直在等他回来，而Harold整夜坐在电脑跟前，直到他的颈椎和脊椎再也承受不住压力。Harold站起来的时候才注意到在他脚边一动不动趴了很久的Bear其实并没睡着。

 

Bear盯着他看，起初本来就只是因为他的伤病而伤感，Harold却说：“是的，我知道，我也很想他。”

 

于是Bear真的开始想念他。

 

——

 

第四次发生的时候，Bear在跟Shaw玩。他挺喜欢Shaw的。他吃她喂的东西，跟她一起玩，也相信自己会愿意为了保护她献出生命。但他牢记着跟John的约定，他们只有一个主人。他可以忍受一段时间见不到Shaw，也一直接受John经常不在的事实。但如果连着三十六个小时看不见Harold，或者连电话都没接到，他就或多或少会变得有点焦躁。

 

他总是好好准备着看到Harold带伤回来的，虽然他对这种情况不是很满意，但受伤对Bear熟悉过的每个人类来说都算是家常便饭。

 

他没料到毫发无损的Harold站在这里，竟还能看上去这么破碎。

 

“事情将变得不同以往了。”Harold在回程的路上对他说。“嗯——乖孩子——如果要在我和John之间选一个，你选谁？”

 

Bear焦虑地大叫起来。

 

Harold吓着了，差点撞上一个骑着自行车的路人。

 

“冷静，冷静，”他停在路边，开口说，但是Bear觉得他的语气一下子变得更恐慌了。Bear分不清楚Harold是在对自己说话还是在自言自语。

 

“不，我并不想让你离开我。John也是。”

 

也是什么？不想让我离开John？你自己不想离开John？John不想离开你？不想离开我？不，归根究底，我们到底为什么会谈到“离开”？

 

“问题在于我不知道任由我们这样继续下去……我会做出什么事情来。”

 

什么事情都没有离开更糟。没有。

 

“我可能会为他杀人。”Harold在逼仄的车里忽然对Bear展开了一场后者根本不关心的讲演。“我雇佣他来救人，现在却想为他杀人。讽刺极了(how ironic)。”Harold说话的声音像在唱歌。一首自我厌恶的歌。Bear听过许多回了，不一样的歌词，一模一样的调子。

 

然后Harold还是重新起了车，开回了图书馆。

 

一人一狗凝望着正在图书馆的床铺上打盹的伤员。Bear忽然意识到John看上去和他们初识的从前大不一样。浓重的黑眼圈，更多的白发和皱纹。他平放在身侧的两只手被绷带盖住，但Bear不用看也知道，那下面有一根手指早就已经永远地变形了。刚开始Bear还不太习惯，现在已经没有问题了。无论如何那可是John。

 

Bear听到Harold和自己的呼吸声逐渐同步了。那之后很久Harold都没再提过“离开”这个词。

 

“没坏的东西就先别修(Don't fix it if it ain't broken)，是不是？”

 

再一次，考虑到Harold的职业道路——这句话讽刺得不能再讽刺了。但暂时Bear不在乎。只要Harold别提“离开”，他一点都不在乎什么人类的自相矛盾。

 

“更何况就算不杀人，我一直也都有办法让对方生不如死。”

 

——

 

第五次。第五次最奇怪。第五次是因为Harold跟John好像在谋划什么秘密，还不能让他知道。上帝啊，怎么还会有他不能知道的事？他们俩什么秘密都乱讲给他听，有时候根本不顾他想不想听。不要误会，Bear很爱他俩，但是有时候他真不想知道煎绿茶茶包多放了三十秒是多么不能容忍的事，也不想知道纽约警署的墙上有什么好笑的针对Fusco警探的恶搞涂鸦。但是他也不太能接受Harold跟John躲着他的事。他们甚至没在办案子。到底有什么可这么秘密的？

 

“我必须承认，我从未想到最后是这一点会成为我们之间最大的阻碍。”他听到房间里传来Harold疲惫的声线。

 

“你觉得他会不会试图冲进来？”

 

“你把门锁上了，他最多只会拍门。——取决于音量。”

 

“Root关在这里的时候，我在外面都能听见她走路的声音。”

 

“Harold，你真觉得这件事有这么重要吗？”

 

John很显然在诱导Harold说“不”。但Harold不是一个轻易被诱导的人。他的声音放得更轻了，然而Bear依旧能清楚地听见每个字。“一旦我脑海中认证了我们有听众的这个事实，我就不可能同意我们进行下一步动作。”

 

John沉默了。

 

然后是一阵可疑的水声。在Bear准备冲上去拍门之前水声停下了。Harold和John同步长叹了一口气。

 

“等Shaw回来了，”Harold喘息着说，“我们就把Bear送过去住两天。”

 

一般情况下Bear对去Shaw那儿住多少天都没什么异议，但是现在很显然，他是被他的主人们孤立了。他非常不开心，只好把耳朵凑得离门板更近了一点，试图从两人接下来的对话中听到一点蛛丝马迹。

 

“她至少还有好几天才能回来。”John很显然不太满意。但就跟之前“女主人”的事一样，John总是迁就。“但没问题，我已经等了很久了，不差这两天。”

 

“三个星期确实很长。”Harold又在安抚John。“但我们确实需要确保你完全康复——”

 

“不是三个星期。”John打断了他。“天啊，绝对不止三个星期。更像是三年。或者三个世纪。”

 

又一阵水声。为什么他们玩水不带他？

 

——

 

“确实很可疑。”Uno评价道。

 

Sammy摇头晃脑。“我——的——天——呐。Bear，你家人真奇怪。真的，好奇怪。”

 

Bear做了个接近人类耸肩的动作。

 

“但人类本来就是谜团。”Uno继续评价道。

 

“或许是吧。”Bear让球在脚底下停下。路旁一个小女孩指着他大喊。(“妈妈！狗狗踢球球！”)而他有点儿想把球踢到她脑门儿上去。他最近真的跟Shaw呆得太久了。

 

他想念John的须后水味。还有Harold那一摞纸的味道，现在仔细想想那些纸闻起来确实挺好的。已经过去三天，今天Harold和John才终于来见他了。但是总之就是有什么感觉不太一样了。Harold跟John身上有了不让他知道的秘密的气味。

 

Uno的主人开始朝他们走过来，边走边说今天在公园呆得太久了，怎么三只狗狗都没有玩累要回家吃饭的样子？Bear立刻把球朝边上一踢，Uno和Sammy心领神会地躺倒，装成已经筋疲力竭了。

 

“对，就这样，”Bear说。“不要让他们看出可疑来。我还是想要调查一下Harold和John的秘密，不能打草惊蛇。”

 

“蛇？？哪里有蛇！！”Sammy慌乱地站起来打滚。他的小美女主人立刻上来把他抱了起来。Uno翻了个白眼。Bear还是忧伤地趴在地上。哎，到底要从哪里着手呢？

 

——

 

大家在路口分别的时候，Uno忽然出声道：

 

“我很高兴你愿意跟我们分享这个故事。你知道的……你平常从来不说自己的事，也不太跟我们滚在一起。我们都有点怀疑你从来没把我们当成伙伴。但现在不一样了。虽然我们也帮不上什么忙，但是我们很高兴，能够更加了解你……你是我们重要的朋友。”

 

Bear有点感动。他觉得Uno是在说，“就算Harold和John不要你了，我们也是你的朋友。”

 

他其实是怕伤到Sammy。只跟Uno滚来滚去好像会伤害他的感情，但是他总怕扑到Sammy身上会弄伤他的毛毛。但或许他不需要那么谨慎。下次他就可以试着跟他们俩好好滚一圈。

 

但是他还是希望Harold和John不要把他排除在外。

 

——

 

+1

 

今天他的主人们一反常态地没有把他带去图书馆。他们去了Harold偶尔才住一下的那个房子。Bear进门就跳到沙发上占据了有利地形，等着Harold坐下来，等着John站到他们旁边。

 

但Harold没有坐下，而John挑了挑眉毛。Harold去厨房烧水泡茶，结果John也跟了过去。Bear心不甘情不愿地跳下来跟在他们身后。Harold絮絮叨叨着茶叶需要的温度和John打碎的某个碟子。

 

然后John一言不发悄无声息地靠他更近，一把从背后把Harold的圈外怀里。Harold象征性地挣扎了一下，但整体上表现得十分冷静。

 

Bear想起Uno的话，福至心灵。Harold和John一定是发现了新的表达友好的方式，但怕Bear不接受，所以才避开他进行这种友好的举动。但Bear对人类的拥抱其实很熟悉，他甚至准备好了学习这种方式。

 

他倒数三下，也扑了上去。

 

——

 

Harold清理着地上的碎茶杯。John毫无廉耻地脱掉上衣硬要让Harold看看他后背上有没有狗爪伤痕。Harold头都不抬：

 

“我才刚给Bear剪过指甲，他连你的西装外套都刮不花。”

 

John说，“哦，但看看总没坏处。”

 

Harold依旧不抬头，但他耳朵尖红了。

 

“你又不是没看——”

 

“Bear好像生气了。”Harold打岔道。

 

做错了事的Bear趴在地毯上一动不动。

 

“也有可能只是吃醋了。你看，他看到我抱着你，就朝我身上扑——”

 

“哦？”Harold饶有兴致地抬起头。“那他是吃谁的醋呢？”

 

“不知道。”John干干脆脆地答。“你是天才，你说呢？”

 

“我们俩缺乏参照物，没法判断。要想解决这个问题，需要让Bear看到我们各自拥抱其他朋友，看看他会扑上去抓谁……打个比方，比如你拥抱Zoe Morgan小姐，或者Fusco警探——观察Bear是否会有异常行动——”

 

“但是我不想抱他们。”John斜躺上沙发，他手长脚长，一点位置也没没给Bear留。“而要是每次我靠近你他都来这么一出的话……我们可能得跟他讨论一下……”

 

John一时卡了壳，不知道该怎么用合适的词汇描述“嘿兄弟你的两个爸爸终于搞上了请你不要大惊小怪而且记得给我们留点隐私”。他本来就不是一个健谈的人。

 

幸好Harold总是很擅长使用词汇。

 

“讨论一下界限问题？”

 

—Fin—

 

 


End file.
